Last first kiss
by fearlessxxliars
Summary: The first time for anything will always be something you remember. But what about the first person to break your heart, to take your innocence, or even the first person to kiss you. How about all of the above with Emily & Alison? FEMSLASH I don't own pll or the characters (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the scene in 6x03 where Alison and Lorenzo share a kiss. But instead of her dad being the one to catch them it's Emily. Enjoy xoxo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder struck as the rain continued to beat down on the windows of the girls bedroom. Taking a deep breath the brunette watched the sun slowly beginning to disappear. Her phone buzzed, looking down at the name she sighed softly. "New Message: Alison", with a sigh she swept her finger across the screen to read it.

 _"Hey Em, the power is out over here. Do you happen to have power? I actually need to study and I can't without lights."_

Consideringher phone was still plugged in and charging it made an obvious indication they still had power, and luckily her phone was close enough to full battery by now. But part of the brunette wanted to lie, tell her they didn't have power and it was useless to come over, however the good hearted side prevailed realizing she'd be doing the blonde a favor.

 _"Hey, yeah we still seem to have power. Unless dad turned on the generator but either way there's light."_

As much as it was going to hurt seeing Alison for the first time since she saw Lorenzo kissing the love of her life, feelings didn't need to come into play, not right now. Sometimes Emily knew sucking it up was the best way for her to move forward, not letting it get to her was her biggest battle that has yet to be fought. It wasn't long before she saw the blonde standing there, seemingly drenched from the rain. Heavily sighing Emily grabbed some sweats and a shirt she knew would fit Ali. Handing her the pile of clothes she said

"We can throw your clothes in the dryer so when I take you home you'll have them at least."

The blonde stood there smiling weakly as she nodded "Thanks Em, I really appreciate it." Alison headed off into the bathroom to change over into the fresh clothes she had been given.

Part of Emily wondered why of all the places she could have gone to, she chose her house. None of it was making sense, not at first. But when she realized a few nights before she had seen the blonde kissing Toby's new partner Lorenzo. That stung her heart, she wasn't sure why she still cared so much. Anyone else would have been dismissed a long time ago, but of course Alison had the power to keep herself on your mind even when you didn't want her to be.

"I came here for more than just to study, Em. And you're smart enough to know that." Alison said softly after finding the courage to come into the bedroom. "I know it's been crazy, and feelings are all over but we need to talk about what happened. What you saw was the heat of a moment. I don't have feelings for him on any level. I don't even like guys and you know that." Her hand gently made its way to the brunettes thigh as she sat beside her on the bed.

Emily wanted the pull away but she couldn't. It felt like a magnet pulling them together. "Ali, how many times can you go back and forth. From person to person, eventually I'm gonna have to put my foot down. You can't keep treating me like this. You either want me or you don't. There's no wanting me sometimes and not others, I'm not a toy." Her breath grew heavy as she sighed looking down at the floor and then back up at those blue orbs she loved to get lost in.

"I'm not asking you to forget everything that's happened, but I'm asking for forgiveness. I'm sorry for constantly changing my mind, for making you think one thing and then another. When we made love Em, it was real. I've never felt that way with anyone else. And not even just that, when I kiss you I forget all the bad things in life. It makes me feel normal for a minute."

Chewing on her lower lip Emily could feel a rush of emotions throughout her body. This was wrong on so many levels yet it felt so right all at the same time. Nobody would approve after everything that happened but that didn't matter. Happiness was something you had to get on your own, nobody else can tell you what to do in order to feel good inside. "Ali, I've never done anything like this to you. And it really really hurts. I can't forgive you like its nothing, and I sure as hell won't forget even if I wanted to."

Like it or not that fear of being cheated on would forever be in the back of her mind. "It's not going to be as simple as 'I'm sorry.' Not this time." She said softly, the blonde nodded as she understood what she needed to do. Trust was something they've had flips and flops about, but at the end of the day Emily would trust Alison with her life. Alison looked over as she heard steps coming up the stairs, her ears perked a little as she listened to the voice of Emily's mother.

"The storm isn't getting any better, your father called and asked if you could stay the night and of course I told him you could. Driving home in this weather would be too dangerous. It's still a school night, you guys need to sleep at a decent hour that isn't a single digit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fields. We won't stay up too late, I promise." The blonde flashed a small smile before looking back over at Emily. "I can go sleep on the couch if you'd be more comfortable with me there than in bed with you-" Alison had genuine concern as to what made the brunette happy, but at the same time she also knew how to break her happiness like a twig.

"It's fine, you can stay in here. But we're just sleeping, no talking or anything. This is way too much for one night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I considered making this a one-shot but then out of nowhere the muse bus hit me. If you wanna find out what happens next you should leave a review (all criticism is needed positive and constructive).


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe how quickly the reviews came in for this story! It's a great feeling to know you guys are enjoying what you've read so far. Thank you all so much, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon Alison's arrival, Emily glanced over at the clock. It had shown 9:45 across in big red numbers. Now what seemed to have been quite a few hours of tension between them, it was now going to be 11:00. Emily finally put her phone down, plugging it in before laying back down. "You gonna come to bed? You can stay up if you want to.."

Alison slowly closed the book in front of her as she reached up for the chain hanging from the lamp, tugging it down once to turn it off leaving just the side lamp still on. She sat down on the plush mattress softly on the same side that Emily was laying on. Resting her hand on the other girl's cheek she sighed softly. "You know, I never thought I'd meet a girl more beautiful than you. But as you've aged you keep outdoing yourself from the time before that." her words were soft and followed by a small chuckle. It put a smile on Emily's face with the undeniable blush.

"Why did you do it, if you don't have feelings for him then I don't see a reason for you to have kissed him at all." Emily furrowed her brows a little as she mindlessly leaned her face into the tiny hand cupping her cheek. "You're not allowed to be cute, I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"I can lie to you and say I did it to get him to go away, to get information but I can't. At the end of the day he kissed me because I was there for him. Maybe he felt like he was just saying thank you instead of a normal thanks. He should know I have the girl of my dreams in my life already." Alison licked her lips before giving a mischievous grin "What, I didn't do anything. I'm just saying how beautiful my favorite mermaid is, is that a crime? Maybe I should be arrested for finding you so stunning." There she went again, saying all the right things to make Emily come undone. But to a point Emily wasn't going to cave so easily.

"Telling me how beautiful I am is just going to make my cheeks hurt from all the blushing and smiling you've got me doing. But how about you make my heart smile? You used to do so many things without even really trying to do it...winning my heart again isn't going to be easy." she whispered before Alison crawled into bed. Alison's hand trailing down her side resting on the other's hip holding her close.

"Stating facts ins't something I'm not allowed to do, right? So how about you let me swoon you all over again. Even if it requires the cheesiest things you've ever heard. Though I must say they do all come with truth behind them, they're not just the things you want to hear. I promise."

Emily knew nine times out of ten listening to her heart over her head was a bad idea but she did it anyway. Turning slowly she was now facing Alison, letting herself get lost in those beautiful blue eyes for a moment.

"You wanna turn the light off before your Mom comes up here and tells us to go to bed?"

Nodding slowly Emily reached back and turned the light off. Though she couldn't see the girl in the dark, she knew too well where her features rested and how they looked with each feeling she had. Leaning forward Emily pressed her lips to Alison's. Of course she wanted more but not tonight, they had just finally talked things out and it was rushing into something Emily wasn't even sure she wanted. Pulling away slowly she laid her head under the girls chin, wrapping her arm around the slender waisted girl. Moving closer wanting to feel her skin against her own. "Do you really wanna be with me? What makes you think this time will be different, or do you not really want to be in it for the long haul?"

Sure the girls were just eighteen, but that didn't mean they weren't capable of finding someone to spend their life with. Even if it didn't seem like a good idea a year ago, maybe now their minds would have changed or at least solidified. "You've always been the one I want to be with, ever since we kissed for the first time. And kissing rock, we made so many memories there just getting away from the rest of the world. I can't be myself with anyone who isn't you. You bring my walls down, you let me express the feelings I have, the opinions I've formed and you never judge. So many people use my past to judge me now and you've never done that. Even growing up that wasn't how you thought when everyone else did."

Though Emily's eyes were closed, her eyes and mind remained wide open. Thoughts of what could happen if they stayed together or if they went different ways, no matter what she did she couldn't escape the thoughts involving Alison.

-FLASHBACK-

 _"Em, nobody needs to know about this. It's our spot, nobody can take it from us. I came here last night and customized our rock." Dragging Emily by the hand into the secluded area infamous for being 'Kissing Rock', now had a bright bold red EF + AD in a heart right on the side of the rock. Emily wanted to protest due to the fact it was vandalism but she was also too caught up in excitement and butterflies in her stomach to care._

 _"Did you really do this for us? It's not just some silly prank where you make me think you like me back right.." A worried Emily stood there dumbfounded knowing it wasn't less than likely that this could be a strong possibility. But feeling those small arms wrapped around her waist there was reassurance as she found her own eyes looking into a pair of bright blue orbs. "Please don't hurt me again, I don't know how much I can take."_

 _With a simple kiss all worries had vanished, there was no more worry to be had. It was amazing what a simple kiss form the person you loved and trusted the most could do. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, I want us to be able to be who we are and not care what people think. What if the girls don't approve then we both lose them all for selfish reasons.."_

 _She was right, and it made a hell of a lot of sense even though young Emily didn't want it to be true. She still hadn't come to terms with who she was inside, and maybe she never would having conservative parents. But only time would tell of their journey. "What about after we graduate? We can go to Paris like we talked about a long time ago..."_

-END FLASHBACK-

Emily woke up still wrapped up in Alison's arms, it had been almost six hours since they had fallen asleep, and unfortunately her alarm would be going off soon for the both of them to get going to school if it was still happening of course. Laying her head back down Emily took advantage of those extra thirty minutes only to hear her door creek open at just before six "Girls, school is canceled for the day. I guess you have a long weekend." Pam no longer winced seeing another girl in her daughters bed, but only because they had clothes on and she had yet to face that reality though she would try her best not to let it happen.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hardly ever that the swimmer could be woken up and fall right back to sleep, but maybe being in Alison's arms made it possible. Though thinking was hardly Emily's top priority this morning. It was maybe an hour or so after being woken up that she woke up on her own, looking at the other side of the bed she had expected to see that blonde haired beauty laying beside her, but instead there was just an empty space. Sitting up as she pouted in protest as to being alone, she saw a familiar smile walking up the stairs with a tray of goodies. Her heart felt ten times bigger, though she wondered what the girls intention had been.

"I've got a lot of making up to do, so I figured I'd start with something simple. I made your favorite and I'm sure it's not the best, but I did however make it with love." She said with a chuckle as she placed the tray over the brunettes lap. Emily's mouth began to water as she saw the French toast with a side of egg whites and turkey bacon.

"Okay, major brownie points for remembering my favorite breakfast, and you totally made me smile so."

Leaning over Alison placed a kiss on the girls forehead before encouraging her to eat. "Come on, we've got a long day of Netflix and cuddles waiting to be had. Maybe we can even build a blanket fort."

Emily's eyes lit up at the mention of a blanket fort, all of these things reminded her so much of the good times, the times before hell broke loose. But she had to shake her head all these things Ali knew she loved, she really had been paying attention all along. But she hadn't realized that until now. "You're showing me you do pay attention, you know what I like, you know exactly how to make me smile." Emily felt the blush in her cheeks as she spoke to the blonde, and of course as she took the tray moving it aside, Ali nodded.

"I've always payed attention. Everything about you is something I admire. So in order to bring you to a happy place I've leaned the things you like, things you hate, and things you can live without. But deep down I hope no matter how mad I make you sometimes I won't become something you can live without. I want to be someone you want in your life and by your side. I'm old enough to realize yes we're young but when you love someone it doesn't matter how old or young you are, love is love and you can't stop it from happening. And I sure as hell won't let this stop from happening. I need you Em, you're my rock."

Emily was in tears halfway through her speech, there was a way to tell if Alison was lying or saying what she truly felt. Emily was positive this wasn't a lie. That's when she wrapped her arms around Alison's neck, waiting seemed like a stupid thing to do so she went for it. Moans passed through both of their lips as they kissed. It had been forever since they had this sort of intimacy, hell Emily hadn't been with anyone since Paige left.

Nor had Alison, Lorenzo wasn't a hook up, it was just someone she thought she would see. As hands traveled and things grew heated Emily's moms voice came from the hallway. "Emily, you need to come downstairs so we can talk." Emily's heart sank nothing good every came out of a we need to talk no matter who it came from. Emily whispered sorry as she found her way off of the bed and out of the fort. She slowly walked down the stairs. Seeing her mothers face with lines of mascara running down her cheeks Emily panicked as she hugged her tightly. "Mom what happened, why are you crying?"

Pam fields was a tough woman, she didn't often let emotions get the best of her unless something had gone really wrong. Millions of scenarios played in her head as to what could be wrong but nothing would prepare her for the news she was going to get.

"There was a shooting on base, your father was shot...they don't know if he's going to make it." Instant tears rushed down the swimmers face she shook her head "No daddy, daddy's going to be fine. He's always fine. He's strong, mommy..." reverting Emily felt like a lost child. Her heart raced as she cried in her mothers arms. Alison had been listening at the top of the stairs, it even broke her heart. She knew the feelings that came with the loss of a parent, it would hurt no matter what. But she needed to be strong for Emily. She needed to be the rock for a change.

"Em..." Alison whispered walking closer rubbing a hand over Emily's back. Knowing saying anything was a waste of time, or most things anyway. "He's a tough guy, Em. He's a fighter...he's going to pull through for you and your mom. He knows you need him." At least she hoped he'd make it, nobody would know for certain.

A few hours had gone by, and the next day came and went. Updates came but nothing was good enough confirmation that he was going to be fine or if he'd be on a ventilator for the rest of his life. But nearly five days later news came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know when you're writing and you're like here's a cliff hanger, sweet. And the readers left like "Are you serious?"...yeah that's where I'm at.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days, five long never ending days had gone by since the news came about her father being injured. Night after night, nightmare after nightmare, Emily was on auto pilot. Emotions weren't a big concern, school didn't matter, and neither did being around anyone else for the matter. Emily wasn't sure how to deal with what she was feeling, being scared was one thing but to sit and wonder what was going to happen was slowly draining every ounce of energy she had. Luckily school was over for the time being, she was allowed to lay around like a sloth and do nothing. But that wasn't like her at all. Alison made it an effort to get her out of bed at least once a day, she didn't want her forgetting how to live a normal day to day life. Life was never normal for the Rosewood teen, nor would it ever be.

One afternoon the sun didn't seem to stop shining as bright as it possibly could, beaming through ever part of the curtain that wasn't covering a part of the window. Groaning Emily pulled a pillow over her head, she wanted to go back to sleep, but hearing footsteps up the stairs she perked up. They weren't her mothers footsteps, they were much heavier. "Daddy...?" There he was, in the flesh. Emily cried instantly as she shot up out of bed and ran into his arms, though he winced a little from too tight of a hug.

"I was afraid you'd never come home. Please don't go back, I don't want you to get hurt again." But that wasn't a decision for her to make, though it was no surprise she wanted him to stay put after what had happened. Emily moved over walking along his side helping him into his own room.

"Emmy, I've missed you and Mom so much. Would you happen to be too old to cuddle with your old dad?" He chuckled as he found his comfortable spot on the bed.

"I'm never to old for that. Especially when you've just come home." Laying beside her dad she sighed happily. "I wanna ask questions but then I don't because I don't know if you're ready to discuss it."

Giving Emily the general run down as to what had happened she was in tears all over again. But of course his jokes made her laugh making her forget about each bit of sadness in the story. "Tell me what's going on in your life honey. Any girls I should know about, anyone I need to meet? My baby deserves the best and I'm going to make sure that's what you've got before you make any decisions."

"Well yeah, but you know her. Alison...I know we haven't had the best past but she's not who she was before. She does so much to make me happy, so much to make sure I'm okay before anything else. She's selfless, and I never thought id be saying that about her of all people. I think I love her daddy."

Wayne nodded slowly, he knew what it was like to be young, to think you knew you were with 'the one' to think you're invincible, but Emily wasn't half of those things, she was much more sensible than anything. "If she makes you happy then who am I to tell you no? But I think you should always be careful, okay?"

Emily knew her father meant well, and being that he always wanted what was best for her she took what he said to heart. "I promise if anything happens you'll be the first to know. But honestly I don't think this time is going to be the same as before. I think she loves me too. Like really really loves me." Emily yawned softly and fell asleep in her dads arms.

About an hour had passed when she finally woke up, her dad was still sound asleep as she gently pushed herself off of the bed. He needed rest and she was growing anxious now that he was home. She could smell dinner cooking downstairs, it gave off the aroma of sweet potato casserole, maybe some sort of sautéed vegetables and maybe meat loaf? Whatever it was it was mouthwatering. Emily made her way downstairs rubbing at her eyes wanting to wake up. "Ali? What are you doing here?" Alison was washing dishes as her mother stood over the stove.

"I invited her for dinner, she's been helping me a lot with you. Half the time I can't get you to eat when you're upset. But she could, and I figured it would be good for your dad to see how happy she makes you."

Emily's cheeks became a soft shade of pink as she blushed. "Oh-okay if that's the reason then great." Emily sat down at the table looking into the kitchen, Alison stood there with a smile as she washed her hands. Drying them off before making her way over to Emily.

"Besides, I think it's time we share our college plan with your parents..I think it's time to sort things out you know?" Alison whispered not wanting Pam to overhear them.

"Ali, we can't tell them we wanna get married as soon as possible. That's, insane. They're not going to be happy. Unless you're talking about something else and I just admitted I wanted to get married...shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry this took so long guys, I just haven't had the right amount of muse to continue until today. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison was a little taken back by the girls statement, however it wasn't in the way one would have assumed. Rather than upset it made the blonde quite happy to hear how her lady was so anxious to officiate things, to be shown off as Mrs. Alison Fields had always been something Ali had thought about but for years she assumed it was just that, _thoughts_. Dinner was delicious as always, the family laughed happily as they shared stories, listening to her fathers war stories always put her in a state of awe. How a man could go through so much, lose so many people yet stay so strong.

It was more than apparent to everyone other than Emily where her strength came from, but she also understood it was his job to be a leader, he wasn't the kind of guy to follow in any matter. For as long as she could remember her father hardly ever used the word "I", he wanted her to understand if you work as a team you can accomplish so much more and maintain the respect of a leader without barking orders doing nothing to help.

"I've got the dishes." She said with a soft smile. Gathering the plates from around the table she quickly found her way back into the kitchen. Reaching into the sink she began to wash the dishes that had been used over dinner. Her mind running a million different directions as always, but one thing that heavily stood out was the idea of becoming a part of a bigger and greater cause, the army. If nothing else Emily would be able to give back and protect the people she loves all in one go. Though she knew her mother nor Alison would probably approve of this, she assumed it was just a shot dream . Something unattainable, but at the same time she thought maybe it's time to do something for me, however in the end it was also for everyone around her.

The night was still young, Alison had gone home for the evening and Emily lay in bed reseating what it would consist of to be in the army and what she could do. She had no idea there were so many different jobs, so many different places that she could possibly go around the world. The biggest battle was going to be with her mother and girlfriend, she knew that without a doubt. Her father would try to talk her out of it but he'd also support her if that's what she wanted to do.

That next morning she knew Ali had to work, it was weekend after all. This gave Emily a chance to go down to the recruiting office near by, however she chose not to stick too close, in fear of the recruiters knowing her father. As she walked into the office her heart raced a little, a male dressed in a nice suit approached her, holding out his hand in introduced himself

"Sergeant Cooper, it's a pleasure to meet you.."

Emily quickly shook his hand "Emily Fields." She sat down on the chair of the desk she had been led to nervously rubbing her thumbs together in her lap.

"So Miss Fields, what brings you here?"

Having thought it was obvious she chuckled "I'd like to build a career but I'm not sure yet. I wanna give back to the people the way my father has for years. He's a Lieutenant Colonel for the Coast Guard. And I've always admired him for that. But part of me thinks if I do go through with this, the people I love aren't going to approve. I just don't know if risking family relationships and friendships is truly worth the risk."

Cooper looked over at the young girl with a nod, having been in this position as had many other people he simply said "There's a quote I heard a very long time ago, I think it'll give you the answers you need.

"Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter."

As cliche as that sounded coming from his mouth he made a really good point. Having gone through the situation with her sexuality this was going to be very similarly in how things played out or so she thought. And with that they continued talking, Emily had been given a few pamphlets to read and a small book of motivational quotes. Cooper said he didn't regularly hand them out, but those who needed it would be given one.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Emily was in the shower, hoping the stress would somehow wash off as she stood under the head of the shower feeing the heat of the water mixed with the steam trapped within the small space. Taking a deep breath she finally found the energy to turn off the water, grabbing her towel she wrapped it around her body immediately, quickly putting her hair up to dry with another towel. Heading back into her bedroom she saw Alison sitting there with a look on her face Emily couldn't quite read.

Being able to read Alison wasn't usually a struggle, Emily thought she knew her well enough to know which expressions meant what mood, but this was new. "Hey...what are you doing here? I thought you had to work late?" Though of course she wasn't complaining, a smile still on her face as she approached the blonde. "I missed you." She whispered softly before kissing her gently. Pulling back slowly she grabbed the door and shut it before getting dressed.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Those words alone gave Emily the only clue she needed to figure out what was going on in her girlfriends head. The blonde sat there with a blank stare.

"You're joining the Army?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I left you guys hanging! Life has been insane and very busy. However I was bitten by the writing bug and decided to continue the story. Please let me know what you think. Also I'm considering doing the five year jump (as the show did) in order to continue the story. Anyways, enjoy!

"Alison..." In defeat the brunette stood there with her head hanging low. "This isn't how this was supposed to go at all." Dropped her purse on the dresser before shitting down on the bed, pulling each shoe off she continued trying to put off the conversation for as long as possible. She hadn't had enough time to think things through, to properly decide if this was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. "I don't know, it's just an idea. There's nothing set in stone, it's not like I already signed a contract and leave tomorrow!" Still standing there she watches Alison's face stay the same, showing no emotion which meant the exact opposite of what she was feeling. "You wanna get mad go for it, but fighting with me about this isn't going to do either one of us any good."

"What happened to talking about college, and moving as far away from here as possible? Or was that all a cloud of smoke to keep me from figuring out what you really wanted to do?" Alison's words were sharp, no matter what Emily wasn't going to crack this time. "I've thought about this as an option for years, I love to travel and not to mention I'd be doing something beneficial for the world instead of just for me. Do you not realize until recently I didn't think we would ever get back together? So I'm sorry my years of thinking have recently come to the front of my mind. If you don't want to support me then don't, I'm not you to beg you for it." Licking her lips she feels herself getting much too worked up, she needed to take a deep breath.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm such a burden Emily, I didn't think we would either but if it's not something you want you need to tell me." Alison snaps back still standing still in the same spot. "Don't put words in my mouth, and don't assume you know what I'm thinking. I never once said you were a burden, however when you love someone you do factor in their opinions and what will be best for them." Alison shakes her head "I'm done Em, it's me or the Army. I'm not doing both."

As if things seemed they couldn't possibly get any worse, there it was. Hitting a breaking point Emily felt herself grow angry, an emotion she rarely ever felt, however the blonde seemed to be the only person who was able to bring this side to the surface. "I'll pick what I want, you're not going to dictate my life because you're afraid. This isn't high school Alison, you don't get to play me like a puppet because you didn't want the rest of the world to know you were gay. Holding things over my head trying to make me feel like I was inferior. I don't think so, not anymore."


End file.
